User talk:Gimmethegepgun
w00t! clean page! (until now) --Shadowcrest 05:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Yay finally an archive! --Gimmethegepgun 05:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't have anything to say. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::And so you post on my page :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So, how long do you think this page is gonna take to get to 50 kb? xD --Shadowcrest 05:27, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Not as long as the last one :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:28, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::it took you over a year to get 1 archive?!?! I've been here for 4-5 months, and I'VE got 14!!!!.. Wierd.. Some people just dont get much spam.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:29, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Three of those were FireTock though. 22:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And two were me and two were RT.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:34, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::and there's lots of general spam from random people --- -- (s)talkpage 01:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Be Bold You said we needed one, and actually there's a policy proposal for a Be Bold policy. Voice an opinion (if you wish) here. --Shadowcrest 06:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) The picture on the page itself WAS TAKEN BY ME. I have the original screenshot from my char Kyndra Hilton, that I can show you.--Norrukki 20:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Norrukki :I'm still not seeing what you're angry about. That picture wasn't deleted, unless you uploaded it as a different name the first time --Gimmethegepgun 20:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) SK We broke teh roolz. It;s night ^^' anyways: Why would you not attack, SK being? Oh well, as I'm still in the game, the answer must go unanswered... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it won't make a difference if I tell you, but just in case I'll only put it in hidden message, so if you want to know read. --Gimmethegepgun 21:47, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, now they have no SK and no Healer (I died). --- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Pss Check out my sandbox!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) huh? [ ] would mean not including; you'd get right next to infinity and never get it. ( ) is including. --Shadowcrest 20:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I was taught that [ and ] were basically tacking on an = . So, for instance, 2,3 would be 2<=x<=3 , whereas (2,3) would be 2<3 --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::different teaching ftl --Shadowcrest 20:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. So much for "standards" set by the bullshit No Child act --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If you don't mind me asking, how old are you gep? --Shadowcrest 20:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::16 --Gimmethegepgun 20:47, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :In the United States, 2,3 includes 2 and 3. (2,3) does not. Not sure how other nations do it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) For the longest time... I keep thinking your name is "Gimme the penguin" o_O""" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Uhh..... And when/''why'' did you finally realize it wasn't? --Gimmethegepgun 21:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's just pure /win and /cool ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just today, when I was gonna type a response on Entropy's talk page mentioning your name, and was checking the spelling... >_<""" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PanSola ( ) }. :::lawl sigfail --Gimmethegepgun 22:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::doh!!! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliments on my work. I was curious if you had suggestions for additional projects. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Again, thanks. I'm still new at this >.<--Lord Twitchiopolis 21:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Dude Update... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but I figured it was vandalism and didn't check first :/ He formatted wrong anyway though, the edit I made after it fixed that --Gimmethegepgun 19:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Mmkay --- -- (s)talkpage 19:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Check it out Over half the edits to Template:Frenzy are vandalism or reverts. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:43, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :lol. Also, that edit actually looked somewhat believable, so I went and checked. No change tho :P Additionally, the second IP that started vandalizing was a proxy that showed up a while ago and did one of those full-page links. I'm surprised that exact proxy IP was used again :/ --Gimmethegepgun 01:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can't even figure out what happened with their Game Updates edit... and I checked for updates when I was the first Frenzy change too. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::That edit JUST showed up. It took a good deal of time to just load the page too. I think it overloaded the Job Queue (see ) or something like that, there WERE a lot of things that were removed on that page after all --Gimmethegepgun 01:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I guess so. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, on an impulse I once again let out my WikiOgre inside... Tired of vandalism crap to updates page and stuff like that, and the page is way too unreadable for anyone, and no one ever knows where to put anything. So.... uh.... yeah.... I basically rebuilt the Game updates page as a template... --Gimmethegepgun 03:54, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shadow Shroud wins from Template:Frenzy, any day. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Proper formatting? Proper formatting!!!! Why, I'll give you proper wiki formatting! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ETQW So I heard you play ETQW every now and again(from Talk:Feign_Death, as do I, if you ever wanna add me ingame, I'm Captain_Crunch over there Armor of the Sun 01:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, only the demo though --Gimmethegepgun 01:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Dilbert I've never seen anyone get kicked into his hat before. (T/ ) 19:58, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't remember that one, but I remember a similar situation where someone got stuffed into his shirt sleeve --Gimmethegepgun 03:29, 4 February 2008 (UTC) moves nice one :P --Shadowcrest 05:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : 04:05, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yay! --Gimmethegepgun 04:07, 11 February 2008 (UTC) hey hey leave my comment there! What the?! How the heck did that happen? LOL... Shouldn't I have gotten an EC on that? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it should've --Gimmethegepgun 23:24, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Hehe Made a card to go with your userbox! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, already noticed :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty cheap ∞/∞ card if you know how to use it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::So we're making Magic cards now? Don't make me take mine out xD — Poki#3 , 09:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. --Shadowcrest 02:10, 13 February 2008 (UTC) To the user with the really lame cool name -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:03, 16 February 2008 (UTC) OWNED! --Gimmethegepgun 05:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) poke Are you still active and seeking adminship? I know that you are as qualified as ever, but you seem to have been contributing less lately than your former once-every-day-at-least rate. I'll wait for your reply before deciding anything. (T/ ) 06:43, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I got Tabula Rasa, and so now I'm playing that a lot, so my activity here is rather low. I'd put a hold on seeking adminship for a little while until the playing frenzy dies down a bit the way it always does --Gimmethegepgun 19:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK, just know that you are welcome anytime. I double-checked and you're pretty much preapproved as long as activity becomes frequent again. :) (T/ ) 05:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::What's your opinion on Tabula Rasa? All the people I know who tried it said it wasn't worth much, including one guy who got in on the beta tests. I've seen it on clearance at Target, too. >.> 05:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Pretty good game, especially since you get guns and what is pretty much magic (that=win in my book :P ), as long as you aren't one of those guys that QQ about bugs in a new game --Gimmethegepgun 19:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Have you listend to tabular cast? It's buy the same guy who did GuildCast. It seems many GW players are leaving to find new games. RT 19:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) hi You are an admin now. I have been watching your contribs and it seems you are active once again, so I thought your long overdue sysoption should come now. Welcome to the team. Also, please fill out your admin info at your leisure. (T/ ) 06:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) GZ Adminzor? RT 06:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Congratulations from someone you probably barely know :) -- -- talkpage 09:03, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Gz from the person who you welcomed to the wiki and wasted about 10 mins of your life writing a guide of what you need to do to edit the wiki for! -- May on laptop :::Wtg gimme! 10:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha ;) And I'm the person that had first dibs on your talk page back in September 2006 :P — Poki#3 , 11:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Congrats ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 16:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations, Gimme. -- 16:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks all! I'm still not as active right now as I'd like to be, but I'll try to be on some more! Also, randomly, here's basically the first thing I saw as an admin: lol --Gimmethegepgun 18:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :grats Gimme. Cress Arvein(Talk) 18:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) er hello youre an admin right mr gimmethepenguin. im new to the wikipedia and i was wondering how to make a page with the fancy boxes. 222.153.231.53 18:53, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :replied, and it's not wikipedia RT 18:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) While you're on FIX! as per the Talk page (Also, delete the delete tag on the talkpage as it won't be needed to gain attention anymore) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:53, 16 March 2008 (UTC) RfA It lags, personally, really badly for me when it loads, so I just tried to sort of selectively archiving it. —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :The thing is, the conversations there are meant to provide insight for the Bureaucrats to decide whether or not to make someone an admin, and even striked out comments can still help with making the decisions, so generally you keep everything on there --Gimmethegepgun 16:59, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Try uninstalling AoL, May. It's a virus :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 01:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) attack! you're fat. /punch. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 18:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Careful, you're messing with Da Hammar nowz! --Gimmethegepgun 18:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Shuddup, fat guy. ^^ —♥May♥Wick♥ 18:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC)